A fighter's Happy Ending
by Akane's Lightning
Summary: [FE8] A collection of drabbles on every ending in the game. My first few Fire Emblem fics. Review? Will update soon with other endings. Sorry for the confusion.
1. Dussel, Amelia

**First up, Amelia and Dussel's ending.**

* * *

Amelia, Rose of the War **&** Duessel, Obsidian General

General Dussel has never seen such a joyous scene in all his years as a soldier. The old man could only smile as Amelia and her mother thanked him for reuniting them. He even shed some tears for the two, blaming it on his age.

The three moved back into Grado, where it was being restored to it's former glory. As Dussel returned to his post, he brought along a subordinate. She would always stay by his side, not as a debt for bringing her back to her mother, but as a warrior who was taught and protected by the great Obsidian General himself.

Amelia still preferred the lance, but she followed his advice and was promoted into a Great Knight, such as the General himself. She still followed Dussel's steps for wielding the lance, and her morning training would always be those exact steps. Right step, left step, thrust.

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Review.**


	2. RossxAmelia

**Have fun.**

* * *

Ross, His Father's Son **&** Amelia, Rose of the War

It was just in the middle of a battle when Ross told Amelia he'll be her big brother and to take her to his hometown, to help fill in that hole in her heart where her missing father and mother was. She had laughed. Looking back now though, she had realized that it didn't as crazy as it first was.

Together, they helped rebuild the town with the help of Ross's father, Garcia. Whenever Garcia wasn't looking, the two would quickly escape to a more quiet area. On one of those days, he took her to see his mother's grave.

It first started as friends, to family, to lovers. Garcia would be lying if he said he never saw it coming.

Ross stuttered so much that Amelia was the one to tell Garcia they loved each other. The old warrior only laughed loudly, slapping his son on the shoulder, saying something about grandchildren. He smiled to himself, knowing that his son will not make the same mistake as he did.

So with his father's blessings and the years passing by, the birth of a son came into their lives, the new pride and joy of the family. From his first steps to the first swing of an axe, the new parents could see him growing into a mighty warrior.

And that's when Amelia would touch the necklace given to her by Ross, hanging on her neck, and smile.


	3. Saleh, Ewan

**Everyone's favorite mages. Review please.**

* * *

Ewan, Enthusiastic Student **&** Saleh, the Well of Wisdom

Saleh had no idea what he got into when he met that little boy.

He had just went for a visit to a friend, Gerik, but he somehow managed to find a little boy, clinging to his large cape. He saw a sparkle in his eyes when he first showed Ewan magic. The red head smiled, and immediately asked the man to teach him magic.

He agreed, finding it hard to resist that spark in the child. So he took him back to Caer Palyn, where he taught the boy everything he knew. Even after accidentally dropping the fire tome into the river, Saleh still found it hard to be angry at Ewan. His quiet nature just wasn't going well with the child's high energy. The great Sage always saw himself as bigger than Ewan, both literally and figuratively. He was much older than him, and his knowledge was far greater than the red head's.

It wasn't until the war started did he recognize Ewan as a man. He smiled as Ewan proudly showed off his new skills, now a Sage such as his mentor. Saleh smiled. His little student had grown up so much.

They left Caer Palyn as teacher and student, but they returned as equals in the skills of magic.


	4. FordexVanessa

**Forde rocks. Review.**

* * *

Forde, the Wild Knight **&** Vanessa, Dutiful Rider

Their first meeting was rather one sided.

Vanessa first saw him, sleeping on the floor and muttering in his sleep. His care free nature somewhat irritated her. She sighed, and flew off with her Pegasus.

Their second meeting went much better, or so Forde thought. He had only teased a bit at the Frelian knight about the prince, but when he saw that blush creep onto her face, he felt a twinge of…what was it? Jealousy? She rode off on her Pegasus again, angry and flushing. He couldn't help but feel a hint of sadness.

Their third meeting went well. Forde could feel the same peaceful energy when he was with Vanessa, the same as when he was asleep and dreaming. Was it her presence that gave him a peaceful dream?

They grew attached to each other after the war, but Vanessa placed her country first. She decided to stay in Frelia, but Forde only smiled, kissed her on the cheek, and moved to Frelia as well, bidding farewell to Renais.

Vanessa could still ride in the air with her Pegasus, protecting her country, and Forde got the love of his life, painting a beautiful portrait of his wife.


	5. EwanxAmelia

**And Amelia pops up again. Review as always.**

* * *

Amelia, Rose of the War **&** Ewan, Enthusiastic Student

It was their promise to explore the world together that made them look forward to the end of the war.

Whenever Amelia would stop and rest, she would catch a glimpse of Ewan casting his magic, his bright red hair and blue cape fluttering. Even in battle, where magic ripped through their enemies' skins, it still caught her attention. She would feel a burst of energy, tighten her grip on the lance, and run into battle.

It was probably the young mage's cheery face and large smile that made her way through the war. As promised they traveled the world as a trip, rather than warriors. On the way, the two helped each region they came across, their names forever remembered.

The setting was perfect, the sun et just almost gone into the night. The two were alone, and their first kiss would've been perfect, had Ewan not trip over a stray rock.

As the years passed by, Amelia gave birth to a daughter, and as necessity calls for, the two settled down. Ewan would entertain their baby with magic trick, the same one that captivated Amelia's heart.


	6. Saleh, Myrrh

Author's Note: Oh yes! I am back! I apologize for my procastination. So to make up for the long wait, I made this one...gasp! A little bit longer!!xD I chose to do Saleh and Myrrh. Those two need more love anyways.

* * *

Myrrh, the Great Dragon and **&** Saleh, the Well of Wisdom

After the war, everyone parted their separate ways, including Myrrh. She went to live in Darkling Woods once again, her days long and quiet.

Saleh, the great sage, would always stop by, willing to spend hours of his time keeping the Manakete company. Neither of them was the talkative type, so the visits were all silent and awkward.

Eventually, Saleh had asked Myrrh to come live in Caer Pelyn with him and his grandmother. Many times he had offered, but Myrrh had turned them all down. After all, who was she to intrude into Saleh's life in this time of peace, after all the times the sage had protected the girl with his magic?

The visits went by, and Saleh ceased his offers. It was back to normal, or at least, the way it was after the war.

Next thing she knew, she was standing quietly in the middle of an empty room, with only a closet, a drawer, and some shelves. Saleh was muttering to himself something about spare blankets, shifting through the numerous amounts of cloths in the closet. She heard Grandmother chuckle a little, handing Myrrh a pillow.

At first, she was treated like royalty, always being called the Great Dragon. It was nice to know that she was well cared for, but such treatment was unnecessary. It was only after Saleh's protesting did the townsfolk finally treat her as one of their own. Saleh made sure that this way of life for Myrrh would stay. He made sure she was happy, well fed, always active.

And that's when Myrrh began to think about the man. He was calm and gentle, always able to lift her mood. In battle, his calm demeanor would be shattered, replaced by his quick and swift actions with magic. In some ways, he was like the wind beneath her wings. Almost literally.

So while Saleh tucked Myrrh in bed, as he did every night, the small girl could see the faint battle scars across the sage's arms, some from protecting Myrrh herself. She had thought of a way to thank him for all that he has done for her-so she did the only thing that she could think of.

She gave a quick kiss on her guardian's forehead.

"…What was that for?" Saleh asked, surprised.

"For being the wind beneath my wings."

* * *

**The ending is weak, I know. Sorry. I was desparate for an ending.**


	7. InnesxEirika

**Author's Note: Requested by The Lex and Terry Listener. I've been meaning to do this one soon anyways. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Eirika, Restoration Queen **&** Innes, King and Strategician

It surprised Eirika at how long she took to realize her love for Innes.

The Prince has confessed to her in the battlefield, but did Eirika really understand? She had thought it was just the spur of the moment, or maybe a Grado soldier had hit his lance a bit too hard on the Prince's head.

Holding true to his word, Innes challenged Ephraim to a duel, only for it to end in a tie. Needless to say, Innes was furious. He didn't lose, but he didn't win, either. He had actually ordered a rematch, but Tana had already put an end to it.

It was only after the duel that Eirika, always the caring one, went to console Innes. They had a private conversation, ending with their love confirmed for each other.

So here she was, dressed in one of the finest wedding gowns both Renais and Frelia could offer. Tana and L'Arachel were in the room as well, chattering about the right shade of blue the dress was.

"I would love to know how you managed to get Ephraim's blessing." Innes said, walking into the room. He was dressed in a decorated green vest, with matching shirt and trousers. Tana and L'Arachel left the room, giggling at each other.

"I heard it's bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony." Eirika said, smiling.

"I'm not a superstitious man." Innes said, giving his soon to be wife a quick kiss on the forehead. He had that lopsided smile on his face now, holding onto her hand for a while. He let go, walking out the room.

"See you soon."


	8. CormagxTana

**Author's Note: Due to some family business, I won't be able to post any more drabbles until somewhere in August. Until then, I'll be writing last minute drabbles to make up for it.x**

**And Cormag is too cool to not write anyways.**

* * *

Tana, Winged Queen **&** Cormag, Aloof Lanceman

The Wyvern rider returned to Grado, watching carefully over the reconstruction of the country. As soon as it was finished, Cormag left his homeland, left to wander around the world, branded as a traitor.

Princess Tana spent much of her time looking for this man, who saved her life countless times. Days of searching turned into weeks, then months, then years. It was then that luck has struck upon her, when a Frelian soldier reported a man who fit Cormag's traits, working in a small village.

Tana immediately left Frelia's borders, finding the man to be working in a Woodshop. Tana convinced the soldier to come back with her to Frelia, and to be knighted there. Cormag hesitated, but soon warmed up to the idea. Once he was knighted, he even gained back Genarog, his beloved Wyvern. How prince Innes managed such an incredible feat, he may never know. How Princess Tana made her brother do it was an even harder task to figure out.

So when the princess hears the loud shriek of the wyvern and the loud laughter of a man in the Frelia training grounds, she no longer thinks of Grado soldiers, prepared to take her life, but of a blonde, tan man, who saved hers in the times of war.


	9. SethxNatasha

**Oh? Who's this? Oh my! She's back!! And-what's this? A new chapter? Joy!!**

**Sorry for the long wait. As I said before, I had to attend to family business. Enjoy the new chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Seth, the Silver Knight** &** Natasha, Sacred Healer

The first time she met him, it didn't feel real.

She was a Cleric, unable to defend for herself. Her role in the field was to heal others, not to fight. So when a Revenant appeared, her senses were blurred for a split second.

She felt a strong arm around her, swinging her onto his steed.

She smelled the stench of decaying blood on the floor.

She heard the loud neighs of a horse along with it's hard footsteps.

She saw blazing red hair and shining silver armor.

Later that night, Natasha wondered about the man. Was it love at first sight? Was it true love? Whatever it was, it was never going to happen. They were from different nations, Renais and Grado. He was a knight, she a cleric. It was impossible.

The second time she met him, he had warned her to stray from battle and to keep herself safe. More and more meetings took place, whether in battle or in camp. She had noticed with each passing moment together, he became more and more relaxed.

Before she knew it, he had asked her to live with him, in Renais. She had agreed.

At first it was hard. He was kept busy with the reconstruction and they only met at night, if only for a brief moment. She found it hard, but they had managed to make it all work out.

After all, he was the Silver Knight of Renais, and she was the Healing Spirit. Nothing was impossible.


	10. GerikxMarisa

**Everytime I write, it feels like the gap between each chapter just grows longer and longer...**

**Ah well. It'll be fine in the end...right?**

**And more love for Marisa, please. She's too awesome.**

* * *

Gerik, the Desert Tiger **&** Marisa, the Crimson Flash

Even after the war ended, Marisa found that everything was still pretty much the same.

Tethys still dances, and teased her from time to time, Ewan was still trailing along the group, Saleh sometimes accompanying his student, and the chief…

If Marisa wasn't Marisa, she would've been blushing by now.

It was true that the stoic swords master had a slight-_slight_-attraction towards the chief, but she'll never admit it. He probably would feel pity, and she hated that.

Pity. Ha. How stupid. Nothing could catch her off guard.

Except for the words he spoke.

"Love ya, too." He had said. Marisa knew it was just a little joke around the campfire, but she still felt her face grow red, still saw the amused face on Tethys, the grinning Ewan's face, Saleh's confused expression, and Gerik's surprised one.

It just kind of grew from then on. Slowly, but it worked out fine in the end. Gerik returned her love with his own, Marisa now teaching fencing to new recruits. Everything was perfect.

Marisa fights, overcomes the mountain, and Gerik supports and watches. He watches her train, he watches her sleep, and he watches her accidentally burn tonight's dinner.

_Ah, Marisa. _Gerik would say. _Even if you're clumsy at everything but fighting, I still love you…_

And Marisa would love him back.


	11. ArturxLute

**Two in one night. Oh yes. And Lute is one of the most hilarious characters in FE8. I had some more stuff to say, but I'll leave the details in the later chapters.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed. If I say anymore, it'll start sounding like the final chapter, so I'll stop typing for now...**

* * *

Artur, Saint of Light** &** Lute, Prodigy

Lute was baffled. Love? This subject was _never_ mentioned in her books!

She was a genius, a prodigy who was able to master magic and explore the world while making a difference in the outcome of a war, and she couldn't understand a matter of a mere _emotion?_

She continued to ponder this thought even after the war, and even more during the process of rebuilding Renais. The Princess had asked her and Artur to help, but Lute would be so caught up in this thought that she would drop anything that she was currently doing.

Like controlling these insects, for example.

The genius still didn't quite understand how Artur could be afraid of spiders. They were kinda cute, in her eyes.

_Straying from the point now, Lute! You have to get back to the current issue at hand!_

She became frustrated not long after. She searched her large collection of books on the subject, and in the end, gave up after many months. She decided to ask Artur straight up, what exactly was love like. She was determined for an answer, and wouldn't leave until she got an acceptable one.

But when a certain monk leans in and kisses her, she decides a motion is fine, too.

_Hm. So that's what love is like. Interesting…_

Years has passed, and now Artur was the one thinking.

Lute's attention had now switched to their son's odd habits. He began to wonder if the child took after the mother more…

* * *

**I'm also thinking about writing endings for support conversations that didn't get an ending. Ex: Marisa and Colm, Ross and Gerik. Leave any ideas in your review, please.**


End file.
